The One Giver (God)
Character Synopsis God 'is the creator and ruler of the World of Darkness. God was the first being to exist. According to this belief God had no creator and was never made; she has always existed and was present at the beginning of the universe, known to the mages as the Prime. She became lonely and decided to begin Creation. That being said, she has many identities and purposes that span across the world. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 1-C '''| '''1-C, likely High 1-C ''' '''Verse: World of Darkness Name: God, Yahweh, Elohim, Jehovah, Allah, August Personage of Jade Gender: Female Age: Primordial (Existed before time and history, therefor their age is undefinable) Classification: Monotheistic Deity, Creator of The Angels, God Special Abilities: Fate Manipulation (Created predestination, having fated everything to happen one way or another), Creation (Gave shape to all of creation from simply being bored), Space-Time Manipulation (Created and can manipulate all of Space and Time), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concept of death across the multiverse. All angels, whom are aspect of gods, created all concepts and ideas that span World of Darkness), Quantum Manipulation (Established the idea of Quantum Mechanics to the multiverse. Can manipulate matter on the quantum scale), Vibration Manipulation (Causes particles to vibrate on a quantum scale), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Controls all higher dimensional layers of The Multiverse such as The Tapestry), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 8. God is timeless and completely immortal. Angels are noted as deathless beings, who are beyond and predated the concept of death. God is reliant on the concept of creation, of which God is comprised of), Acauasality (Paracausality; Exist beyond and came before causality), Causality Manipulation (Created the idea of Causality upon the multiverse, giving every action an effect afterwords), Abstract Existence (God is the embodiment of creation and Life), Probability Manipulation, Magic, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Precognition, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Dimensional Travel, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification, Emphatic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Fusionism, Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Reactive Evolution, Technological Manipulation, Stat Reduction & Increase, Status Effect Inducement, Text Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, One Hit Kill, Madness Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, BFR, Sealing, Law Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Mid-Godly and Immortality type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7), Resistances to Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Sealing, Chaos Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and many more | All previous abilities increased to a immense amount except Immortality (Type 8) Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level '''(Angels are vastly inferior to The Demiurge, with them merely being aspects of the entity herself. Angels have the ability to interact with and assisted in the creation of the multiverse , of which contains 6 Dimensions . Furthermore, the multiverse is comprised of "Data", which is confirmed to be 6th Dimensional in nature ) | '''Quantaverse Level, likely High Quantaverse Level '(Created the full extend of The Multiverse , of which has an 8th Dimensional Space. Capable of easily destroying the angels that are lesser than the Morningstar through the Plan of God. A single heaven is completely transcendent of the infinite, lower aspects of The Multiverse and that there's an infinite number of Heavens. There are higher realms of reality such as The Umbra, which is seperated by three layers that are transcendental of one another) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(God is stated to be the total sum of creation and anything that's not part of God is nonexistent ) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Quantaversal '''| '''Quantaversal, likely High Quantaversal Durability: Quantaverse Level '''| '''Quantaverse Level, likely High Quantaverse Level Stamina: Limitless '(Aspects of God have infinite stamina and as such, God should as well) 'Range: Quantaversal '''| '''Quantaversal, likely High Quantaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, possibly Omniscient (The angels view God as either omniscient or nigh-omniscient. These beings were able to record the Tellurium, causing Time to be created). Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: The Demiurge | God ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: *Cosmology on World of Darkness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:World of Darkness Category:Female Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Quantum Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Probability Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Curse Wielders Category:Absorbers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ectoplasm Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Holy Users Category:Regenerators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Memory Users Category:Water Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acid Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Density Controllers Category:Light Benders Category:Life Users Category:Illusionist Category:Ressurection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Text Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Sealers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Necromancers Category:One Hit Kill Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Age Users Category:Earth Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Morality Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magma Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Tier 1